


Направление движения

by Oruga



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: – О нет, – вздохнул Гарак. – Только не говорите, что это было хуже миррор-вселенной!Башир пробормотал что-то себе под нос, и Гарак был совершенно уверен, что расслышал его бормотание неправильно. – Что вы сказали, доктор?– Мы с вами были любовниками, – сказал Башир, и его взгляд скользнул вбок, избегая Гарака.





	Направление движения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go This Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942859) by [victoriousscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf). 



– Доктор, мне почему-то кажется, что вы избегаете меня снова, – заметил Гарак. То, что он сказал «снова», несло в себе больше веса, чем он готов был признать.

– О, – сказал Башир и съехал ниже в кресле. – Правда?

Гарак сложил руки на груди и улыбнулся. – Да. – Он не хотел выдавать, насколько его ранило, что Башир даже не заметил.  
– Простите, – пробормотал Башир и побарабанил пальцами по столу.

Когда молчание затянулось, Гарак спросил:

– Что-то беспокоит вас?

– Что? О… нет, – сказал Башир, и молчание наступило снова.

– Доктор, ну в самом деле, – сказал Гарак, старательно пряча раздражение.

Башир вздохнул и согнулся, обхватив голову руками. – Нет-нет, простите, вы правы.

– Конечно, я же всегда прав, – сказал Гарак, улыбаясь, хотя ему совершенно не хотелось. – Почему бы вам не рассказать, что вас беспокоит? Я слышал, это помогает. 

– Вы… вы помните миррор-вселенную? – неуверенно начал Башир.

– Такое сложно забыть.

Башир снова заколебался. – По-видимому, это не единственная вселенная. Я имею в виду, не единственная альтернативная.

– Ах, так вот что там был за инцидент с червоточиной в прошлом месяце, – сказал Гарак. Как все здесь ещё умудрялись жить нормальной повседневной жизнью рядом с этой червоточиной, подумал он. Когда с ней происходило что-то странное – это было действительно странное. Гарак почувствовал благодарность, что большей частью червоточина себя никак не проявляла.

Башир согласно хмыкнул. – Я полагаю, что избегал вас неосознанно. 

– О нет, – вздохнул Гарак. – Только не говорите, что это было хуже миррор-вселенной!

Башир пробормотал что-то себе под нос, и Гарак был совершенно уверен, что расслышал его бормотание неправильно. – Что вы сказали, доктор?

– Мы с вами были любовниками, – сказал Башир, и его взгляд скользнул вбок, избегая Гарака.

Гарак почувствовал, что из его лёгких вышел весь воздух. Он заставил себя вдохнуть и рассмеяться. – О, неужели? Доктор, о чём же здесь беспокоиться? Альтернативные вселенные так и работают, верно? В прошлой я был чиновником-подхалимом, а вы – фанатичным повстанцем. Элементы конструктора могут переставляться как угодно, но мы-то с вами – нет, мы принадлежим этой реальности, не так ли?

– Наверное, – Башир всё ещё не смотрел на него.

– Неужели вас так пугает идея быть моим любовником? – спросил Гарак со смехом.

Плечи Башира дрогнули, как будто ему стало по-настоящему больно. – В этот раз было по-другому. Я имею в виду, по сравнению с той вселенной – в этой очень много схожего с нами. Мы были почти такими же. Я не говорю, что полностью, мир был очевидно другой, но…

– Так вас беспокоит то, что эта вселенная ближе к нашей? – надавил Гарак.

– Кто сказал, что беспокоит? – проговорил Башир и, раньше чем Гарак успел как-нибудь отреагировать, доктор вскочил и, пробормотав извинение, скрылся в толпе на Променаде.

Гараку очень хотелось сломать стол.

***  
Он постучался, и был рад, когда Башир открыл дверь без задержки.

– Кажется, я всё сделал неправильно, – сказал Гарак любезно, – но у меня было странное предположение, что вы могли бы распознать кардассианские ритуалы ухаживания после трёх или четырёх книг на эту тему.

– Что? – спросил Башир. Он выглядел сонным, с припухшими веками и взъерошенными волосами, как будто нечаянно задремал на кушетке. Гарак был совершенно уверен, что позорит всю свою расу, находя этот вид очаровательным. 

– Я должен повторить? – спросил Гарак, и глаза Башира медленно расширились. Он покачал головой. – Очень хорошо. Так что из увиденного в том другом мире беспокоит вас?

– Мне показалось, они счастливы, – сумел выговорить Башир, голос его звучал ниже и грубее чем обычно, отчего по хребту Гарака пробежала дрожь. 

– Хотите, мы тоже попробуем? – предложил Гарак, и Башир в шоке уставился на него, потеряв дар речи. 

Порог квартиры был совершенно неподходящим местом для разговора на такую тему. Но Гарак не сводил глаз с Башира, и ему было абсолютно наплевать, кто и что об этом думает.

– Вы хотите сказать… – сказал Башир, как будто желая убедиться, что он расслышал верно, но при этом не в силах осмыслить сказанное.

– Да, – Гарак прервал его, не дожидаясь, пока доктор сформулирует какую-нибудь неуклюжую фразу. – Конечно, мне нужно будет лучше изучить ритуалы ухаживания у людей. Признаюсь, я не уделял им должного внимания, поскольку считал совершенно бессмысленными.

– Э-э, – смог выговорить Башир, – большинство из них такие и есть. 

Гарак шагнул вперёд, сокращая и без того маленькое расстояние между ними. Зрачки доктора расширились, и Гарак велел себе потом проверить, что это значит у людей. Башир явно реагировал на его близость, его дыхание участилось, и он поднял подбородок ровно настолько, чтобы сохранять зрительный контакт.

Когда рука Гарака коснулась его щеки, Башир закрыл глаза, его дыхание на миг прервалось.

– Напомните мне в следующий раз быть более прямолинейным, – сказал Гарак. 

Башир фыркнул и открыл глаза. – Вы не сможете быть прямолинейным, даже если будете стоять на прямой как стрела дороге с указателями в одну сторону, подписанными большими красными буквами «направление движения».

– Что ж, – сказал Гарак, – это верно. Но некоторые рекомендуют действовать именно так… – и, пока его рука по-прежнему лежала на щеке Башира, Гарак потянулся вперёд и прижался поцелуем к его губам. Башир всё-таки вздрогнул и ахнул в рот Гарака, его руки взлетели в воздух и замерли, прежде чем ухватиться за плечи Гарака. Учитывая, как явно Гарак демонстрировал свои намерения, весь этот шок и трепет казались слегка преувеличенными.

Но рот Башира приоткрылся навстречу поцелую, и Гараку захотелось свернуться клубком в этом тепле и никогда не уходить. Его рука скользнула на затылок Башира и вцепилась в его волосы.

– Ладно, – выдохнул Башир, когда Гарак наконец оторвался от него. – Я бы сказал, что вы должны почаще быть прямолинейным, но не уверен, что переживу такое.

– Да будет вам, доктор, – усмехнулся Гарак. – Вы можете пережить всё что угодно.

Башир хмыкнул и на этот раз сам притянул Гарака в поцелуй.

Они всё ещё стояли в дверях, и Гараку было категорически наплевать.


End file.
